dogs_of_warfandomcom-20200223-history
Fayte Highwind
"Make your own destiny. That's what my father used to say." Fayte 1.jpg Fayte.jpg Fayte 2.jpg Apperance Fayte Highwind is your average 16 year old kid with the average build and brown hair with big blue eyes. He often wears short sleeve hoodies, or some form of t-shirt, and the special necklace he keeps wraped around his neck. He ususally always wears a pair of shorts, or long baggy pants, and fair sized shoes. He is never seen without some form of fingerless gloves on his person, and he always has a smile on his face...hair is never kept up though. Tumblr o4woecNoXK1saezkfo1 1280.jpg Kingdom.Hearts.600.326083.jpg F563654384f29b955754175c8f47f760.jpg Ea36c7486755368b8d9379d1ce80afa4.jpg D783d0d786028fe6d5e2e2c06d5553b8.jpg D25c28b73f1cb6d2c008bbc50c21597f.jpg D8b85145edf61bc678eb48d08ac5affa.jpg D9d73a33e5c80a9889c43082b1c699cd.jpg D8e7b14894275767500a9f1304b98f9e.jpg C10361e23b6a2fab84b44adc15a9158d.jpg Af3b15a173c2a224dfed5485798d322e.jpg A437ae0ccb60a48539b9d92a33a99081.jpg 6754845f9cc42e0892a7b44ddf1085f3.jpg 769187aaf969c2edf4af94e356d7e319.jpg 46499fbb5eefefa92209a43537c8444d.jpg 39578d37f2a7b2c381dd007087d93fb1.jpg 1296e20e8b27249b46a6cbb37b7e40fd.jpg 793d77c1e91f5cac955d99c9cddecff4.jpg 258ce70c35eaefd56634b95cd0ef5e64.jpg 95f2f93a22053bc3f81e4fcf8fb8d899.jpg 40d7c1664a3ef49db69ce3f37bb6e26c.jpg 8cd8b95f2655c02a91ed816b1229cf71.jpg 7e4b9acb37a7d32c45939091846942ed.jpg 6dea6ab0ecc4cf26ae34388554c766a8.jpg 5af6835047f0aa0363583f051b7b2490.jpg 2d3ed452a964b793043bddf23891c90d.jpg 1ee66fe37c59097ddca382e664d89b24.jpg B00f6f902482c60b176dd739c3c3ab46.jpg 1ebfcb9ed6080ca4b4f67fe03a1935f4.jpg 7607e5935a9b302ef321110fae2647d8.jpg 0d5709118843301515001c9a9ccdf4aa.jpg 40bd9bd051b3770d76b15b74cc6e5895.jpg Fayte 13.jpg Fayte 11.jpg Behavior/Personality Fayte is unusually happy and usually quite eager to do any and everything that could possibly come to his little teenage mind. He's always kind and he will go out of his way to do anything for anyone. One thing he hates is bullies, and having been bullied most of his life, now having the power to do something about it he never lets anyone put someone down. If someone is down he will uplift them as best as he can. He's...to optimistic and often tries to see a better outcome even if it is obviously....bleek. Still you have to respect his charisma and his charm, as he's very easy to make friends with. Fayte 1.1.jpg Roleplay Allignment 'Nuetral Good' A neutral good character does the best that a good person can do. He/she is devoted to helping others. He/she works with there higher up's but does not feel beholden to them. Neutral good is the best alignment you can be because it means doing what is good without bias for or against order. Neutral good can be a dangerous alignment when it advances mediocrity by limiting the actions of the truly capable. 1. You shall lie only to evil-doers. 2. You shall not harm the innocent. 3. You shall murder, but only if it is the last and final thing that it may result to. 4. You shall help the needy. 5. You shall honor those who promote goodness. 6. You shall follow the law unless breaking the law results in more good. 7. You shall not betray others. 8. You shall bring evil-doers to justice. 9. You shall steal only to promote goodness. 10. You shall seek unlimited good for others. 'Occupation/Class' Occupation: High School Student Slayer of evil!!!! 'Fighting Style' Base Style: 'Street Fighting '''Flow of battle: '''Dou 'Street Fighting Street Fighting Is not a specific type of martial art but more of a discipline and is slowly learned through long experience in informal fighting. Due to lacking any inherent combat forms and techniques the style is wild and often unpredictable making it difficult to anticipate a users attacks making it difficult to defend against but at the same time is also rough and can expose fatal openings in some of its wilder attacks compared to more disciplined martial arts that can make it easy to counter. This is mostly for beginner thugs or people who dont truly want a style. For all my cold cut sluggers who just wanna give there opponents a beat down without the hassle of learning an actual style. Ha! This will be common in District 1 peeps who have lived there their whole lives. Skills that are harnessed to a gangster brilliance of sheer brutality. Show us how you throw down. 'Chi Form' 'Spiritual Energy' Spiritual Energy is basically a branch of chi energy. However unlike chi that involes the usage of the Mind, Body, and Spirit, Spiritual energy elemiinates two fo the three and dwindles it down soley to "spirit' or Reiryoku (霊力, Spiritual Power) and the oposite of Psycho Power.. It is a power aligned with the spiritual sensitivity and willpower of the user. Every spiritual being and every Human has a certain amount of Reiryoku. If this amount is higher than a certain degree, it grants the person superhuman abilities.1 Those with such an above-average level of Reiryoku are very rare among living Humans. It seems to be that the most basic ability that Humans with a higher level of Reiryoku have is the ability to see non corporeal forms. It is very powerful if used correctly, and can be wielded by any spiritually aware human. However, the strength of the energy varies between persons. It is unique from person to person as fingerprints and voiceprints. Energy can be converted into weapons of pure energy, used to enhance the strength of body parts, as well as healing all through a form of medium i.e a momento special to the user, or some physical object with spiritual orgin that the spirt can gain conductivity through. The aforementioned emission of Spiritual Energy is a common and natural phenomenon, but a spiritual being can also control the degree of this emission, this usually requires a certain amount of skill and training By completely blocking his/her Reiryoku "pouring out", one can completely hide his/her presence from other spiritual beings and spiritually aware humans. On the other hand, amplifying this emission is known as Spirit Pressure, is considered a show of force, a means of intimidation or can even be an attack in itself. It can indeed paralyze opponents and cause direct damage to the surrounding individuals and inanimate objects alike . 'Chi Base' Destruction: Destruction chi deals with external chi release that allows the chi practioner to fully utlize the art of destroying or disrupting matter with their chi. This equats to hitting structures of large sizes and taking them down, blowing down walls with a single kick, and if proper outside ignition is used, casuing explosive and devestating forces to spread outwards for a wider range of effect. This is flexible, as it can be shrunken and applied martialy, allowing a skinny person of frail stature to one shot a heavyweight wrestler with one chop. This method of chi manipulation is effective but the most tiring of the five, often requiring high reserves of chi, and draining even more so than that. Destruction chi simply destroys, breaking down things to the point of non-existence. At advance levels, Hadou Masters can use this base to be deadily and powerful warriors with untold strength. 'Weapon of Choice' 'Justice Saber' 95a1f416bd946419fd38304a2b36e81c.jpg User is able to build, summon or create a weapon that is an extension, manifestation, and/or part of their soul. Each weapon is likely to have their own abilities and powers they grant to the user, but these depend on which part of the user's soul each weapon represents as well as the abilities/power they already have. Note that since the weapon is part of a soul, it is likely to have some level of sentience as well as their own interests and goals that might not be similar to that of the user. This also means that the user can summon the weapon from anywhere at anytime, even if it is faraway at some unknown location, as the two possess a link that allows one to call upon the other, so losing the weapon is never an issue. The Justice Saber is Faytes special soul bound weapon he can call upon whenever he's about to enter a battle with an enemy or someone he deems so. The blade is shaped very odd as a...well it's shaped like a key. This is to reflect Fayte's personality, as he seems to unlock the joy in most people he meets. The blade itself while cylindrical is actually able to cut through anything. This is because of the mystical property it holds: it's main power is light. The Justice Saber is literally always in a super heated state, able to heat itself up to a temperature that is just short of the outter layer of trhe sun. The blade can cleave through matter of all forms, and even allow the user to manipulate light at will. This is to reflect the fact that Fayte has an unyielding spirit when it comes to the struggle of good and evil, and this is a direct reflection. Additionally while Fayte himself is only a 16 year old boy, the blade when summoned for reasons he has no idea about, he gains a physiology booost. Fayte with the blade summoned, gains the physique of a peak human with specifically enhanced Jump, reaction time, and durability. The weapon in itself almost acts like a guardian, seeking to protect Fatye from harm which is why it grants these boost in ability. 'Perks' User can create, shape and manipulate visible light, commonly referred to simply as light, is electromagnetic radiation that is visible to the human eye, and is responsible for the sense of sight. Primary properties of visible light are intensity, propagation direction, frequency or wavelength spectrum, and polarisation, while its speed in a vacuum (299,792,458 meters per second/186,000 MPS) is one of the fundamental constants of nature. Visible light, as with all types of electromagnetic radiation (EMR), is experimentally found to always move at this speed in vacuum. In common with all types of EMR, visible light is emitted and absorbed in tiny "packets" called photons, and exhibits properties of both waves and particles. This property is referred to as the wave–particle duality. The study of light, known as optics, is an important research area in modern physics. *Light Solidification *Photokinetic Constructs, including weapons, armor, walls *Light Aura *Photokinetic Combat *Photokinetic Surfing *Holographic Projection *Enhanced Jump *Enhanced Reflexes *Enhanced Speed *Enhanced Durability Allies/Enemies None as of yet 'Background' Fayte has been an orphen for almost as long as he can remember. He rememebers nothing of his mother or father but he does fondly remember his foster mother. She is a good strong woman who takes care of him and the other orphens, but Fayte always thought he was meant for more. That being said when he was 14 he discovered that he had this weird blade resting inside of his being, and unleashing it he used it to save his foster mother form being hit by a car! With a swing of his blade he stopped the car in it's tracks and prevented it from going any further! it was then he discovered this sword allowed him to do wierd and mystical things! Things he never thought he'd be capable of...like fighting bad guys! It was a joke to him mostly but what he didn't realize is that this weapon was going to get him into much bigger and badder things than he could ever imagine. PeakHuman System *Peak Human Agility *Peak Human Combat " Your Story " 'APPROVED BY' ~Two approvals will be needed IE: Chairmen Tasanagi, Chariman Ryoji Category:Generation 1 Category:Jamal's RPC/NPC Category:Hero Story!